


[Alte Welt] Der Doktor Schnabel und der Fakir [2017]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Dark Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plague, Vagrants, Whipping, eroticism, road story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Eine ungewöhnliche Romanze zwischen zwei Vaganten: einem reisenden Gelehrten und einem Fakir.





	1. Schmutzige Arbeit

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die erste längere Geschichte zu meiner Fantasywelt, die ich veröffentlicht, allerdings keineswegs die erste, die ich geschrieben habe.  
> "Der Doktor Schnabel und der Fakir" ist vor allem auch eine Hommage an die deutsche Mittelalterszene.

 

 

**I. Schmutzige Arbeit**  
**\---**

Vagaveus hasste Auspeitschungen. Sie waren scheußlich, laut und barbarisch, unnötiges, erniedrigendes Tamtam auf Kosten des Delinquenten. Der Aeo-Schnäbler ließ sich nie anmerken, was er davon hielt, doch seine Abscheu wuchs mit jedem Mal, das er gezwungen war, sich eine anzusehen. Und leider kam das immer wieder vor, denn er war reisender Mediziner.  
Bei jeder Hinrichtung und Körperstrafe musste ein neutraler Mediziner anwesend sein. Und auf den Spektakeln fiel die Wahl allzu oft auf Vagaveus, was vor allem darauf begründet war, dass er mit seiner Erscheinung bei öffentlichen Veranstaltungen eine gute Figur machte: reisende Aeo-Schnäbler gab es nicht allzu viele, und ihre respekteinflößende Wirkung auf das Volk war nicht zu verachten. Er entzog sich dieser Aufgabe selten, da sie erstens ein wenig Geld brachte, das er dringend brauchte, und er zweitens der Meinung war, dass besser er die Bestrafungen überwachen sollte als irgendein Ignorant. Manchmal konnte er alles ein wenig abmildern und er achtete auf Sauberkeit der Werkzeuge und Nachversorgung der Delinquenten, was ansonsten oft sträflich vernachlässigt wurde.  
Trotzdem, er hasste es, und er war jedes Mal froh, wenn er ohne diese schmutzige Arbeit davonkam. Es geschah auch wahrhaftig nicht häufig, dass jemand derart bestraft wurde, denn man war damit eher sparsam in der Alten Welt. Aber aus vier Gründen konnte es auf Altwelt-Spektakeln dennoch zu Körperstrafen kommen: Diebstahl, mutwillige Sachbeschädigung, tätliche Angriffe und aggressives Pöbeln. So etwas wurde auf diesen Veranstaltungen nicht geduldet und die öffentlichen Bestrafungen hinterher dienten hauptsächlich dazu, dem aufgebrachten Volk Befriedigung zu verschaffen, waren also eine zusätzliche Attraktion und hatten davon abgesehen keinen echten praktischen Nutzen.  
Üblicherweise, das musste Vagaveus zugeben, waren die Bestraften auch tatsächlich üble Gestalten, die schon länger durch ihre Untaten aufgefallen waren und oft nicht einmal Reue zeigten. Das rechtfertigte es nicht unbedingt, machte es aber leichter verkraftbar. Dieses Mal allerdings traf es den Fakir Flextro den Beweglichen.  
Flextro hatte in der vergangenen Nacht eine Schlägerei in der Taverne zum Hinkenden Raben angefangen. Er war provoziert worden, hatte er beteuert, und außerdem war er alkoholisiert gewesen, aber die Schäden an Krügen und Flaschen waren beachtlich. Nach einiger Diskussion hatte man die anderen Beteiligten der Schlägerei dauerhaft vom Spektakel verbannt, Flextro aber Peitschenhiebe aufgebrummt, für jedes zertrümmerte Stück in der Taverne einen, also insgesamt dreiundzwanzig.  
Vagaveus hatte Flextro schon öfters auf Spektakeln gesehen. Flextro war normalerweise ein umgänglicher, ruhiger Mann, der gerne Späße machte und zu dem Schlägereien und Vandalismus eigentlich überhaupt nicht passten. Aber es blieb nun einmal dabei: Flextro hatte sich provozieren lassen und nun trug er die Konsequenzen.  
Vielleicht ein Dutzend Auspeitschungen hatte Vagaveus gesehen, und jetzt hatte er genug. Als er auf die kleine Bretterbühne stieg, die als Richtplatz diente, sah er sich Flextro zunächst einmal genauer an, um dessen Gesundheitszustand zu beurteilen.  
Flextro war ein dürrer, sehniger, knochiger Kerl mit struppigem rotem, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haar und kurzem Kinnbart. Man konnte seine Rippen zählen und auch die Beckenknochen standen etwas hervor, was von der aus Flicken zusammengesetzten Lederhose nicht ganz verdeckt werden konnte. Ansonsten war er aber gesund und machte nicht den Eindruck, als könne er keine dreiundzwanzig Peitschenhiebe verkraften. Und schön war er. Auf diese schiefe, zerzauste, vagantische Art, die es auf den Spektakeln zuhauf gab und die Vagaveus schon immer gefallen hatte.  
„Dieser Mann ist nicht gesund genug für eine Auspeitschung“, teilte Vagaveus dem Scharfrichter und dem Marktvogt mit und hatte keine Mühe, dabei vollkommen ernst und ehrlich zu klingen, obwohl ihm das Lügen normalerweise überhaupt nicht lag. „Er könnte ernsthaften Schaden davontragen, eventuell sogar einen tödlichen Kreislaufkollaps erleiden.“  
„Ach was, jeder hier kennt ihn, der ist zäh wie Leder“, widersprach der Marktvogt. Der Scharfrichter, der eigentlich ansonsten - außerhalb dieser Arbeit - selber kein schlechter Kerl war und Ekarius hieß, stimmte dem zu.  
„Trotzdem, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass diese Bestrafung nicht durchgeführt wird“, beharrte Vagaveus.  
„Kannst du ihn denn freikaufen?“, wollte der Marktvogt wissen.  
„Im Moment nicht“, musste Vagaveus zugeben. „Höchstens die Hälfte könnte ich zahlen.“  
„Das wären dann immer noch elfeinhalb ... sagen wir, zwölf Peitschenhiebe.“  
„Ich bleibe dabei, es wäre besser, diesen Mann gehen zu lassen.“  
Ekarius neigte sich an Vagaveus‘ rechtes Gehörloch und sprach leise zu ihm, unter der schwarzen Kapuze hervor: „Das alles gefällt dir nicht, ich weiß. Aber es ist bereits beschlossen und genau das, was die Leute sehen wollen. Schau dich doch mal um, die werden schon unruhig. Ich ziehe das jetzt durch und spreche mit dem Marktvogt, damit du eine höhere Bezahlung bekommst, einverstanden?“  
„Nein“, sagte Vagaveus. Ihm reichte es jetzt wirklich, er fand, dass die ganze Situation nicht mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit behandelt wurde und nur seine natürliche Gelassenheit sorgte dafür, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle ausrastete. Außerdem hatte er soeben endgültig erkannt, dass er hauptsächlich zu Vorführungszwecken auf den Richtplätzen stand, nicht etwa, weil man auf seine Meinung Wert legte. Sicher, er hatte es im Grunde seines Herzens bereits gewusst, aber nun hatte er Gewissheit. Derart benutzt zu werden, verletzte seinen Stolz ganz ungemein.  
„Du weißt, dass ich das Recht habe, jedem, der die Bestrafung mutwillig zu unterbrechen versucht, ebenfalls Peitschenhiebe zu geben, und zwar bis zu zehn?“, gab Ekarius zu bedenken und klang dabei lauernd wie eine Katze auf dem Sprung.  
„Natürlich. Unnötig, mir das zu sagen.“ Vagaveus wandte sich beleidigt ab und blickte ins Volk. „Nun seht euch das an. Mein Rat als Mediziner wird missachtet und dieser friedliche Mann soll ausgepeitscht werden. Beschämend ist das.“  
Hier und da waren Lacher zu hören. Anscheinend hielt man Vagaveus‘ Ansprache im Publikum für einen Witz. Alles war nur eine riesige Inszenierung, das ging dem Aeo-Schnäbler jetzt so deutlich auf wie nie zuvor. Aber für Flextro war es bitterer Ernst. Flextro hatte sich nicht mit alledem einverstanden erklärt.  
„Entfernt diesen Kerl“, forderte der Scharfrichter die Wachen auf, die nebenan standen, und zeigte mit der Peitsche auf Vagaveus.  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, sagte Vagaveus laut und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich gehe, wenn Flextro geht und wenn er bleibt, dann bleibe ich auch. Und wozu sollte ich hier verschwinden? Die Leute sehen mich gerne, nicht wahr?“  
„So ist es in der Tat“, sagte der Marktvogt. „Bleib einstweilen hier, Vagaveus.“  
Vagaveus spürte, wie Ekarius erst ihn, dann den Marktvogt unter der Kapuze hervor erstaunt anglotzte.  
„Du hast es so gewollt, du Spinner“, zischte der Scharfrichter, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, aber seine Stimme zitterte. „Erst ist Flextro dran und dann du.“  
„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, meinte Vagaveus schulterzuckend. Er fürchtete die Schmerzen nicht. Die Situation hatte begonnen, ihn auf eigentümliche Weise zu amüsieren; er fühlte sich so vollkommen überlegen, dass er sich fast für sich selbst schämte. „Aber ich hätte da einen Vorschlag zu machen. Euch, Marktvogt, und auch dir, Scharfrichter“  
„Einen Vorschlag? In deiner Situation? Das wird ja immer schöner“, fuhr Ekarius auf.  
„Lass ihn sprechen“, sagte der Marktvogt.  
„Nun, dies ist mein Vorschlag: Zwölf für Flextro und zwölf für mich, was haltet Ihr davon?“ Vagaveus blickte herausfordernd zum Scharfrichter und zum Marktvogt.  
Erneut verschlug es Ekarius die Sprache.  
„Fangt endlich an!“, rief jemand im Publikum. Ein paar Leute hatten sich frische Getränke geholt und wollten jetzt, nach all dem Gerede, etwas Aufregendes sehen. Ekarius und der Marktvogt befanden sich dadurch in einer Zwickmühle, sie konnten nicht noch länger mit Vagaveus herumdiskutieren, und ihn wirklich von der Bühne zu schaffen, hätte vielen Zuschauern nicht gefallen, weil die eindeutig gespannt waren, was der Doktor als Nächstes sagen oder tun würde. Zehn hätte der Scharfrichter ihm sowieso geben dürfen und das Angebot war zugegebenermaßen bei näherer Betrachtung kein so schlechtes, denn im Grunde mochte Ekarius Flextro ja auch und gönnte ihm diese kleine Milderung.  
„Wäret Ihr mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden?“, fragte Ekarius also den Marktvogt.  
Der nickte. „Natürlich. Walte deines Amtes.“  
  
***  
Vagaveus schaute starr geradeaus, dem Anblick von Flextro und Ekarius ausweichend. Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht nicht verriet, was er dachte und fühlte. Flextros Geschrei und die lauten Peitschenschläge taten ihm in den Ohren weh, aber mehr konnte er im Augenblick nicht tun. Er zählte im Kopf mit, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Ekarius nicht betrog. Und tatsächlich hörte das Peitschen nach dem zwölften Schlag auf.  
Wortlos legte Vagaveus den Hut ab, zog Robe und Hemd aus und ließ all das auf den Bretterboden fallen. Er spürte, wie der Wind über die nackte porzellanweiße Haut seines Oberkörpers strich und die Verblüffung und Anspannung des Publikums zu ihm heran trug; all die verdutzten Blicke spürte er, ohne dass er selbst auch nur einen Blick auf das versammelte Volk werfen musste. Keiner hier hatte je einen Aeo-Schnäbler ohne Hut und Robe gesehen.  
Er hörte Dinge wie „Scheiße, der zieht das durch“, „Krass“, „Bestimmt abgesprochen“ und „Die sind ja wirklich komplett weiß“. Beinahe provokativ schaute er Ekarius ins verhüllte Gesicht und versuchte, den zitternd dahockenden Flextro vorerst zu ignorieren, auch wenn ihm das beileibe nicht leicht fiel. „Na, was ist nun?“, fragte er dann.  
„Vollidiot“, flüsterte ihm Ekarius zu und räusperte sich, ehe er zum Publikum sprach. „Dieser Kerl hier, Doktor Vagaveus von Bor, hat sich also bereit erklärt, die Hälfte von Flextros Bestrafung auf sich zu nehmen. Dann wollen wir nicht länger zögern und die Vollstreckung an ihm fortsetzen.“  
So etwas hatte es wirklich noch nie gegeben, und alle Anwesenden wussten das. Vagaveus legte sich selbstständig mit betonter Gelassenheit bäuchlings über den Holzklotz, auf dem vorher Flextro gelitten hatte, der jetzt daneben auf dem Boden kauerte. Flextros Rücken sah schrecklich aus, wie Vagaveus schon mit einem flüchtigen Blick erkannte, aber ohne Vagaveus‘ Einsatz wäre alles noch doppelt so schlimm gewesen. Blut floss allerdings keins, denn Peitschen, die Wunden verursachten, waren schon seit langem verboten.  
Man hatte Vagaveus‘ Arme nicht gefesselt, weil das nicht nötig gewesen war, er hatte sie einfach unter dem Kinn verschränkt. Seinen Anteil der Bestrafung ertrug er, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Er spürte die Hiebe wohl, aber er blendete sie aus. Sie kamen und gingen, und auch das scharfe Brennen auf seinem Rücken würde bald verschwunden sein. Die schwarzen Federn in seinem Genick sträubten sich mit jedem Hieb aufs Neue. Als auch er das Dutzend erhalten hatte, stand er einfach wieder auf, ignorierte sowohl das heftige Zittern seiner Beine als auch seine Übelkeit und schaute zunächst ins Publikum, dann dem Marktvogt und zuletzt Ekarius in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Während der Marktvogt noch einige abschließende Worte ans Volk richtete, sonnte Vagaveus sich ein wenig in der noch immer anhaltenden Verblüffung und hob mit langsamen, bedächtigen Bewegungen seine Kleider wieder auf, zog sie sich über, setzte zum Schluss den Hut in lässiger Schieflage auf und reichte Flextro eine Hand.  
Das Publikum zerstreute sich langsam unter anhaltendem Getuschel, aber einige blieben auch noch stehen, um zu sehen, ob noch mehr Interessantes passieren würde.  
„Hau bloß ab!“, fuhr Ekarius schließlich Vagaveus an. „Du hast mich vollkommen durcheinandergebracht, ja, eine Witzfigur aus mir gemacht! Wie soll ich normal meine Arbeit machen, mit so was wie dir, hä?“  
„War mir ein Vergnügen.“ Vagaveus tippte sich an den Hut und verließ mit Flextro den Richtplatz.  
Ekarius war derart verdutzt von so viel Kaltblütigkeit, dass er nicht einmal mehr etwas erwidern konnte.  
Damit war die Sache erledigt. Flextro hatte seine Strafe bekommen und keiner würde ihn mehr mit dem, was im Hinkenden Raben geschehen war, belästigen. Das war das einzig Gute an diesen Bestrafungen. Hinterher hatte man Ruhe und es galt sogar als ausgesprochen ungehörig, die Vergehen des Bestraften hinterher wieder aufzuwärmen.  
„Warum hast du das für mich getan?“, fragte Flextro, nachdem sie etwas Entfernung zwischen sich und den Richtplatz gebracht hatten und wieder ins Wirrwahr der Buden untertauchten. Flextro war noch immer halbnackt, aber das war er sowieso die meiste Zeit; zwar besaß er eine Tunika, aber er trug sie nur, wenn es kalt war. Ansonsten genügte ihm die Flickenhose vollkommen.  
„Nun, mir war danach“, antwortete Vagaveus. „Ich finde das alles nicht richtig. Es ist so eine überflüssige Inszenierung.“ Er machte eine weitschweifende Geste. „Hier findet sich doch Unterhaltung genug, aber nein, die Leute wollen sich unbedingt auch noch ansehen, wie jemand öffentlich zugrunde gerichtet wird. Ich jedenfalls werde aus dieser Unsitte nicht länger Profit ziehen.“  
„Mir geht‘s hundsmiserabel. Ich muss mich eine Weile hinlegen.“  
„Kein Problem, ich bringe dich zu deinem Zelt.“  
„Und du, spürst du die Hiebe denn gar nicht?“  
„Doch“, antwortete Vagaveus. „Klar und deutlich, genau wie du. Und auch ich fühle mich nicht gut. Glaub mir, ich würde mich jetzt am liebsten hier ins Gras legen und stundenlang schlafen. Aber ich ignoriere das, weil ich mir bewusst machen kann, dass der Schmerz nicht von Dauer ist, und es ist im Grunde deiner, den ich auf mich geladen habe, damit du selbst weniger leidest.“  
„Du bist ja so verrückt.“ Flextro brachte ein gequältes Grinsen zustande. Dabei wurde sein goldener linker Eckzahn sichtbar. „Aber das gefällt mir.“  
Vagaveus sagte nichts dazu und schaute Flextro nur einen Moment lang unergründlich an. Dann schwenkte er den geschnäbelten Kopf wieder nach vorne, weil er befürchtete, sein tiefer, dunkler Blick könnte Flextro Angst machen, denn vielen Leuten lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie von einem Aeo-Schnäbler längere Zeit angeschaut wurden. Die weißen oder schwarzen geschnäbelten Gesichter mit den großen dunklen Augen waren wahrhaftig nicht jedermanns Sache, nicht aus solcher Nähe. In diesen Augen sah man noch immer den alten Sieg über den Schwarzen Tod und eine beängstigende Erhabenheit wie von einem Wesen, das nicht wirklich ins Reich der Lebenden gehörte, und doch waren Aeo-Schnäbler Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut.  
Flextros Zelt war schwarz und spitz, mit aufgenähten kleinen Silberschellen und Flextros rotem Banner vor dem Eingang. Daneben köchelte auf der erlöschenden Lagerfeuerglut noch der Rest einer Suppe vor sich hin, frisches Gemüse, Brot und Käse lagen auf einem Holztisch bereit und einige Requisiten des Fakirs schauten unter einer Plane hervor.  
„Komm doch mit rein“, bot Flextro an und hielt Vagaveus den Eingang auf.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht“, sagte Vagaveus. „Nach dir.“  
Drinnen machten es sich beide auf den Fellen bequem, so gut es eben ging. Sie tranken jeder einen Kräuterschnaps, für alles andere war ihnen zu übel. Flextro mochte die Art, wie Vagaveus seinen Schnabel in den Trinkbecher tunkte und dann zum Schlucken den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte. Den Eingang hatten sie hinter sich zugezogen und nur gedämpft drangen die Klänge des Spektakels zu ihnen vor. Von Ferne hörte man den Klang von Sackpfeifen und Schlagwerk.  
„Weißt du, was ich am meisten hasse?“, fragte Flextro.  
Vagaveus dachte nach. Er schwenkte den Kopf hin und her, um im leichten Luftzug zu lesen, der zwischen Ritzen in der Zeltplane hindurch wehte. Es fiel ihm im Augenblick schwer, da der Schmerz alles übertönte, und er erschauderte, aber schließlich wurde ihm klar, was Flextro meinte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Vorerst nicht auftreten zu können, richtig?“  
„Oh ja, genau das. Wovon soll ich denn leben, wenn ich nicht auftreten kann? Ich habe so gut wie keine Ersparnisse. So ein Mist!“  
„Mir geht es da nicht viel besser. Ich erhalte für meinen Auftritt mit dir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die übliche Bezahlung. Ist denn das zu fassen?“  
„Tja, was machen wir jetzt? Wir sitzen im selben Boot, schätze ich.“  
„Das ist wohl so. Ich lasse mir beizeiten etwas einfallen, bis dahin, erhole dich und mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Darf ich mir deinen Rücken ansehen?“  
„Bitte“, sagte Flextro und drehte sich um. „Und was ist mit deinem eigenen?“  
„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle und ist auch nicht weiter schlimm. Wir Geschnäbelten haben starke Selbstheilungskräfte.“ Mit dem geschundenen Rücken direkt vor sich wurde Vagaveus einmal mehr klar, wieso er Auspeitschungen so hasste. Dieses Gewirr aus roten Striemen war eine unzumutbare Verunstaltung eines schönen, gesunden Körpers. Er begutachtete Flextros Rücken aufmerksam von oben bis unten und fuhr einzelne Striemen sacht mit einem Finger nach.  
„Du blutest tatsächlich nicht“, teilte er mit, „aber an einigen Stellen könnte es nachträglich zu Blutungen kommen, wenn du dich nicht mit ausreichender Vorsicht bewegst. Ich werde dir eine Heilsalbe aufbringen, die du einige Stunden einwirken lassen musst. Du kannst in dieser Zeit nicht auf dem Rücken liegen, aber ... ich nehme an, das würdest du sowieso einige Tage lang nicht ertragen.“  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht“, ächzte Flextro. „Ich nehme die Salbe, wenn‘s recht ist.“  
„Gut“, antwortete Vagaveus und nahm das entsprechende Döschen aus seiner Gürteltasche, in der er immer einiges medizinisches Zubehör aufbewahrte. „Nicht erschrecken, sie fühlt sich kalt an.“  
  
***  
Nachdem Flextro versorgt war, legte er sich bäuchlings auf die Felle, um sich auszuruhen. Vagaveus hätte es ihm am liebsten gleich getan, aber er zog es vor, noch etwas über das Gelände zu streifen, denn das half letztendlich besser gegen die Schmerzen, als nur dazuliegen und sich ihnen zu ergeben, so empfand er es jedenfalls.  
Es dämmerte bereits und Vagaveus bekam allmählich Lust auf ein starkes alkoholisches Getränk. Echten Appetit hatte er allerdings immer noch nicht wieder und an allen Buden, die Lebensmittel verkauften, schlich er vorbei.  
Natürlich hatte er sein eigenes Zelt, aber das interessierte ihn jetzt nicht. Er ging zu einer der Tavernen und sah dort Ekarius sitzen, ohne Kapuze und mit einem Humpen Bier vor sich.  
„Du hast dich wacker geschlagen“, sagte Vagaveus ernst und schwang sich auf den Barhocker direkt neben dem Scharfrichter.  
Ekarius schnaufte unwillig. „Was willst du noch, du Blödmann? Lass mich endlich in Ruhe.“  
„Aber, aber. Ich wollte dir gerne einen Kirschmet ausgeben.“  
„Du spinnst ja.“  
„Mir ist bewusst, dass dir die ganze Situation unangenehm war, und ich möchte dich dafür entschädigen, obwohl strenggenommen du einer derjenigen sein müsstest, die Flextro und mich zu entschädigen hätten. Aber ich will nicht kleinlich sein, und Gesetz ist Gesetz.“  
„Hast ja irgendwie recht, aber quatsch nicht so viel, ich hab Kopfschmerzen.“  
„Dann ist Alkohol eher nicht zu empfehlen.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich nehme trotzdem gerne den Kirschmet.“  
„Gut, aber für deinen Kater übernehme ich keine Verantwortung.“ Vagaveus bestellte also zwei Becher Kirschmet. Etwas Kleingeld hatte er ja noch, aber lange würde das nicht reichen. Er grübelte bereits jetzt darüber nach, wie er zukünftig weitermachen konnte, da er sich nicht mehr bereiterklären wollte, bei Körperstrafen anwesend zu sein.  
„Wie geht‘s Flextro?“, brummte Ekarius nach einer Weile und starrte in seinen Becher.  
„Er ruht sich aus“, antwortete Vagaveus.  
„Glaubst du, er will noch mit mir reden?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist besser, du sprichst ihn erst einmal nicht an.“  
„Ja. Ist wohl besser.“  
„Ich war vorübergehend wahrhaftig böse auf dich, Ekarius. Aber ich weiß, dass du selbst genug zu tragen hast. Ich unterdrücke meinen Zorn und denke daran, dass aus Wut nichts Gutes erwachsen kann. Du hast deine Arbeit gemacht und das nicht einmal schlecht. Ich kenne da ganz andere, glaub mir.“  
„Hm“, machte Ekarius. „Du bist komisch. Irgendwie machst du nie das, was man erwarten würde. Jemand anderer hätte jetzt vielleicht versucht, mir einen Humpen über den Schädel zu hauen.“  
„Nein, so etwas würde ich nicht tun. Selbst dann nicht, wenn es gesetzeskonform wäre. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich werde mir noch eine Weile die Beine vertreten.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Vagaveus vorerst von dem Scharfrichter. Es war ihm wichtig gewesen, Ekarius wissen zu lassen, dass zwischen ihnen keine Feindschaft war.


	2. Goldener Met

**II. Goldener Met**   
**\---**

Den ganzen Abend über zog es Vagaveus nicht zu seinem eigenen Zelt. Er schaute einmal kurz dort vorbei und holte ein paar seiner Sachen, ging dann aber sofort zurück zu Flextro. Der war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen und aß etwas Käse und Brot.  
Vagaveus sagte nichts davon, dass er mit Ekarius gesprochen hatte, und setzte sich auf Flextros auffordernde Geste hin neben ihn auf die Holzbank.  
„Und, ist dir inzwischen was eingefallen?“, fragte Flextro.  
„Mir schwebt da tatsächlich etwas vor“, antwortete Vagaveus. „Aber dazu müsstest du bereit sein, vorerst mit mir zusammen zu reisen.“  
Flextro war ein wenig überrascht, aber schien nichts dagegen zu haben. „Ab morgen schon?“, wollte er nur wissen.  
„Ja, das wäre das Beste. Ich reise sonst immer zu Fuß oder lasse mich als Anhalter mitnehmen. Aber du hast einen Karren, richtig?“  
„Klar. Der wäre groß genug für zwei. Und deine Sachen bekommst du da auch problemlos rein.“  
„Danke. Freut mich, dass du einverstanden bist. Also, meine Idee ist folgende. Wir könnten zusammen eine Art Quacksalberdarstellung zum Besten geben. Du wärst der Proband, ich würde an dir alle möglichen verrückten medizinischen Methoden demonstrieren. Nichts Echtes, versteht sich.“  
Flextro musste lachen. „Warum nicht? Solange es bloß Spielerei ist.“  
„Selbstverständlich. Nur Klamauk für das Publikum. Und es würde auch jetzt schon funktionieren, trotz unserer ... Blessuren, aber wir müssten vorher etwas einstudieren. Glücklicherweise haben wir ja beide Bühnenerfahrung.“  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, über Pläne und Möglichkeiten zu diskutieren und waren sich dabei erstaunlich einig. Auch Flextro selbst steuerte zahlreiche Ideen bei und bestand darauf, seine Fakirtricks trotzdem weiter vorzuführen, sobald sein Rücken verheilt war. Aber daran hatte Vagaveus ihn ohnehin nie hindern wollen.  
Als es ganz dunkel war, saßen sie wieder gemeinsam in Flextros Zelt und diskutierten immer noch, obwohl sie mittlerweile derart müde waren, dass ihre Ideen immer platter und unkreativer wurden. Allzu oft ertappten sie sich dabei, nur noch dumme Witze zu reißen und blöde herumzukichern, fast wie zwei Kinder. Derweil tranken sie noch den ein oder anderen Kräuterschnaps, was die Albernheit noch steigerte und dazu führte, dass Flextros Kräuterschnapsvorrat beträchtlich zusammenschrumpfte. Selbst Vagaveus gab sich vor lauter Erschöpfung weit weniger steif als üblich.  
Die Schmerzen verblassten allmählich. Um seinen eigenen Rücken hatte sich Vagaveus nicht gekümmert, er hielt das schlicht nicht für nötig, und Flextro berichtete, dass die Heilsalbe bereits spürbare Wirkung zeigte.  
„Du, ich würde dir gerne was sagen.“ Flextro klang deutlich berauscht und konnte inzwischen nicht einmal mehr aufrecht sitzen.  
„Sprich dich aus“, sagte Vagaveus und spürte, dass seine Zunge nicht mehr so ganz das tat, was er wollte. Auch er selbst hing mittlerweile halb zusammengesackt auf den Fellen, der Hut war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht.  
„Heute Nachmittag, da draußen auf dem Richtplatz, als du ... na, wie soll ich das sagen ...“  
„Was zögerst du? Dazu gibt es keinen Grund.“  
„Schön, wie du willst. Weißt du ... du hast mir gefallen. Als du da so halbnackt in der Sonne standest. Das sah ... beeindruckend aus.“  
Vagaveus lachte, wie er schon lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte, aber es lag keinerlei Spott darin. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber es ehrt mich. Gefalle ich dir denn jetzt immer noch?“  
„Oh ja, das kann man wohl sagen.“  
„Du empfindest keine Furcht vor mir? Kein Schaudern, wenn du mir ins Gesicht blickst?“  
„Kein bisschen. Wobei, ein ... angenehmes Schaudern vielleicht.“  
„Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich.“ Vagaveus tunkte erneut den Schnabel in seinen Trinkbecher und schluckte. „Hattest du schon einmal ein Weib?“, fragte er dann frei heraus.  
„Einige“, sagte Flextro. „Nicht so viele wie manch anderer auf den Spektakeln, aber doch ein paar.“  
„Und haben sie dir gefallen?“  
„Du stellst Fragen! Ja, sie haben mir gefallen. Aber nicht so sehr wie du.“  
Wieder musste Vagaveus herzhaft lachen. Ihm tat schon alles weh von dem Gelächter an diesem Abend. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der scheußliche Tag auf so lustige Weise enden würde. „Oh, ich muss sagen, du gefällst mir auch, Flextro. Ich mag deine zerzauste Ästhetik.“  
Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, beide glotzten einander an, dann brachen sie zusammen in leicht dämliches Gelächter aus. Vagaveus legte einen Arm um Flextro, eine Geste, in der schon ein bisschen mehr als nur Freundschaft mitschwang. Sie lehnten sich aneinander und das Zelt schien sich über ihnen zu drehen. Flextro strich Vagaveus über den Schnabel und ließ die Hand dann wieder sinken.  
„Fühlt sich an wie feines Leder“, sagte er.  
„Ja, nicht mit einem Vogelschnabel zu vergleichen“, bestätigte Vagaveus.  
„Und ... ist deine Haut überall so?“  
„Ja. Außer an den Beinen, da habe ich Schuppen, aber auch sie sind weich.“  
„Federn hast du aber nur am Hinterkopf, oder?“  
„Willst du jetzt alles über meine Anatomie wissen, oder was soll das werden?“ Vagaveus lachte glucksend. „Nur am Hinterkopf“, sagte er dann.  
„Ich würde gerne mehr über euch ... also, eher über dich erfahren“, sagte Flextro.  
„Dinge welcher Art?“  
„So das ein oder andere.“  
„Na, wir haben ab jetzt wohl genug Zeit, um einander kennenzulernen, oder etwa nicht? Ich allerdings würde es vorziehen, bis morgen noch ein wenig zu schlafen.“  
In dieser Nacht war Vagaveus zu erledigt, um noch irgendwohin zu gehen, also schlief er bei Flextro auf den Fellen. Und Flextro war das ganz recht.  
  
***  
Am folgenden Tag mussten sie die Zelte vorerst abbrechen, um zum nächsten Ort zu reisen. Vagaveus verstaute all seine Habseligkeiten in Flextros Karren und saß dann neben dem Fakir auf dem Kutschbock. Der Karren war ein klappriges Gefährt mit Plane (mit Flextros Emblem und Namensschriftzug bemalt) und großen Rädern, gezogen von einem schwarzen Pony, einem dieser zotteligen Tiere, die ausschließlich auf der Nordscheibe auf Inseln nahe am Weltenrand lebten. Rennpferde waren das nicht, aber sie waren stark, zäh und gutmütig.  
„Hüa, los geht‘s, Schatzi“, forderte Flextro sein Zottelpony auf.  
„Du nennst dein Pony Schatzi?“, fragte Vagaveus verwundert, als selbiges loszockelte.  
„Er heißt Schatzi und hört eben auf nichts anderes“, meinte Flextro schulterzuckend.  
„Na, so was.“  
„He, ich hab ihm diesen Namen nicht gegeben.“  
„Ich wollte mich nicht über ihn lustig machen. Oder über dich. Meine Güte, schmerzt mir immer noch der Bauch vom Lachen.“  
„Wem sagst du das“, ächzte Flextro.  
Die beiden Reisenden hatten keine allzu starken Schmerzen mehr auf den Rücken, dafür aber jeder einen nicht zu verachtenden Kater. Sie erinnerten sich allerdings noch sehr gut an die Ereignisse in der vergangenen Nacht und schämten sich nicht dafür. Sie wussten im Grunde genau, wie weit es mit ihnen hätte kommen können, aber noch hatten sie diese gewisse Grenze nicht übertreten und sie sprachen auch nicht über diese Möglichkeit.  
Den ganzen Tag lang folgten sie einer staubigen, holprigen Landstraße quer durch die Grasfelder von West-Zongxing, die Zuma-Ebenen. Wann immer sie Rast machten, erklärte Vagaveus, welche Wurzeln und Kräuter man essen konnte; die beiden kochten sich Suppe daraus und tranken dazu Quellwasser. Schatzi rupfte derweil die trockenen Steppengräser.  
„Wo wolltest du als nächstes hin?“, fragte Vagaveus, während sie im Gras in der Sonne saßen. Er spürte den Wind und suchte ihn nach Anzeichen von Gefahren ab. Aber hier war alles friedlich. Keine Räuber und Plünderer in der Nähe, keine gefährlichen Bestien, nicht einmal irgendwelche Spukgestalten. Irgendwo musste ein Vagan-Dämon herumstreifen, vermutlich als Begleiter einer Gruppe Spielleute - Vagan-Dämonen hatten eine unglaublich starke Präsenz, denn tatsächlich war dieses Exemplar weit entfernt, in der Nähe der Berge, die in der Ferne mit dem Horizont verschmolzen. Das Monumentgebirge. Mindestens zwei Wochen Reise von hier aus, bis man auch nur ihren Fuß erreichte.  
„Zum Lächerlocher Marktfrieden“, antwortete Flextro. „Ist ja nicht weit weg von hier.“  
„Ja, die schönen Spektakel von Zongxing“, seufzte Vagaveus. „Ich komme aus Sturmien, aber hier finde ich das Leben interessanter.“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Ich habe gehört, in Sturmien ist nicht viel los.“  
„Nein, wirklich nicht. Wir verbringen dort den ganzen Tag mit Studien. Entweder sitzen wir in Bibliotheken oder wir lesen den Wind durch die Windfahnen auf den Dächern. So oder so, wir lesen eigentlich ununterbrochen.“  
„Und du brauchst mehr als das.“  
„Ja, durchaus. Ich habe so eine Wanderlust in mir, die für meinesgleichen eher ungewöhnlich ist.“  
  
***  
Noch am selben Tag studierten sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nummer ein. Sie bestand darin, dass Flextro das übertrieben dargestellte Opfer eines Katers mimte (was umso einfacher war, da er tatsächlich einen hatte), welcher von Vagaveus unter ebenso übertriebenen großen Worten und Gesten beseitigt wurde. Flextro klagte über mörderische Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit, und Vagaveus unternahm diverse Versuche, ihn davon zu befreien. Er stellte Flextro auf den Kopf, damit der Kater herunterfiel, pustete ihm mithilfe eines Trichters die Ohren durch, ließ ein kleines Feuerwerk neben ihm hochgehen, um Schmerz- und Übelkeitsdämonen wegzusprengen, faselte davon, wie Blutegel einen Kater regelrecht aussaugen konnten, gab ihm Trollpfeffersaft zu trinken (natürlich keinen echten, jedenfalls war das für Flextro eine Gelegenheit, seine Feuerspuckerkünste einzusetzen) und kurierte den armen Kerl schließlich durch die bloße Androhung von heilsamen Hammerschlägen. Dabei sparte Vagaveus nicht mit unflätigen Witzen, während Flextro sich hauptsächlich so gequält wie möglich und obendrein noch ziemlich dämlich zur Schau stellte. Das war noch nicht sehr ausgefeilt, aber für den Anfang genügte es.  
Ihre ersten richtigen Zuschauer waren wenige Tage später die Bauern des Dörfchens Tonne; das Bauernvolk in diesem Teil des Kontinents eignete sich hervorragend für einen ersten Auftrittsversuch, denn es war kein allzu anstrengendes und schwieriges Publikum.  
„So was hab ich noch nie gemacht“, lachte Flextro, nachdem sie diesen öffentlichen Auftritt erfolgreich überstanden hatten. „Das ist völlig durchgeknallt.“ Man hatte ihnen in Tonne nur wenig Geld gegeben, dafür aber Essen: ein paar Äpfel und selbstgebackene Brötchen, ein bisschen Schinken und ein Stück Käse, dazu eine Flasche dunklen Rotwein.  
„Oh ja. Auch ich habe mich noch nie derart närrisch aufgeführt“, bestätigte Vagaveus. „Aber es ist mal etwas anderes. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde es recht entspannend.“  
Die nächste große Station war dann der Lächerlocher Marktfrieden, wie Flextro ohnehin bereits geplant hatte. Dort würden sie drei Tage lang bleiben. Inzwischen konnte Flextro sogar wieder seine Fakirtricks aufführen. Die Striemen auf seinem Rücken waren fast völlig verschwunden. Er zeigte Verrenkungen auf dem Nagelbrett, schluckte ein Schwert, hantierte mit Feuer, das er spuckte, schluckte und sich über die nackte Haut strich, lief über Scherben und glühende Kohlen und bei alledem assistierte ihm von nun an Vagaveus, wann immer es sich anbot. Dazwischen gab es dann die Quacksalbervorführungen, bei denen hauptsächlich Vagaveus den Ton angab. So hatten sie ordentlich Abwechslung und das Publikum ebenso.  
Die beiden hatten ihre Zelte nebeneinander aufgebaut, aber nur das von Flextro war zum Schlafen hergerichtet. Vagaveus nutzte sein eigenes Zelt nur zur Lagerung seiner Habseligkeiten und um darin, wie er es ohnehin auf jedem Spektakel tat, gegen einen kleinen Obolus die Wehwehchen von Spektakelbesuchern zu behandeln, allerdings selbstverständlich auf ernsthafte Art, ohne das, was er „Klamauk“ nannte. Seine Kenntnisse hielten sich in Grenzen, aber seine wohlgewählten Worte, seine Ausstrahlung und Selbstsicherheit halfen vielen bereits, ganz ohne dass er überhaupt etwas Konkretes tun musste.  
Der erste Tag auf dem Spektakel war für sie ungewohnter Stress gewesen, denn sie waren den Wechsel zwischen den verschiedenen Vorführungen nicht gewöhnt. Aber selten hatten sie sich so zufrieden und glücklich gefühlt. Einen Teil ihrer Einnahmen versoffen sie gleich wieder an einer der Tavernen und gönnten sich jeder einen großen Becher goldenen Met. Damit stießen sie an und besiegelten ihr noch immer frisches Bündnis.  
Anschließend gingen sie, bereits einigermaßen berauscht, zusammen zum Badehaus und reservierten sich für die nächste halbe Stunde den kleineren Zuber. Während der Reise hatten sie viele verschiedene kreative Dinge im Sinn gehabt und eine Menge Spaß dazu, aber über ihre erste intensive Begegnung in Flextros Zelt hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen. Dieser gemeinsame Augenblick in vollständiger Nacktheit aber ließ sie wieder spüren, dass sie mehr aneinander hatten als bloße Freundschaft.  
Noch immer empfand Vagaveus Flextro als einen ausgesprochen schönen Mann. Dessen dürre Drahtigkeit zog sich vom rotem Haarschof bis hinunter zu den sehnigen Füßen. Auch Flextro genoss den Anblick von Vagaveus offensichtlich. Im Zuber streichelte er neugierig über die schuppigen Beine, um deren Struktur zu fühlen, und Vagaveus‘ Genickfedern stellten sich vor Erregung ein wenig auf. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Vagaveus menschliche Gestalt, auch seine Lenden waren die eines gewöhnlichen Mannes, und er war bis aufs Genick vollkommen kahl.  
Aeo-Schnäbler rochen immer leicht nach Lavendel, und Flextro hatte sich an dieses Aroma bereits so sehr gewöhnt, dass er es kaum noch wahrnahm, aber an jenem Abend empfand er es als überdeutlich und betörend. Er konnte nicht verhindern, immer wieder über Vagaveus‘ porzellanweiße Haut zu streichen und ihn anzuschmachten, und Vagaveus erwiderte diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten nur zu gern. Er war sich seiner Wirkung auf Flextro wohl bewusst, auch wenn sie ihn immer noch etwas erstaunte.  
Der Rotwein, der im Badehaus gereicht wurde, tat ein Übriges. Beiden liefen mittlerweile wohlige Schauer über die Rücken und sie hatten sich im Zuber eng aneinandergelehnt. Als sie, durchgewärmt von heißem Badewasser und Alkohol, zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz wankten, war es auf dem Gelände bereits tiefe Nacht und Fackeln und Feuerkörbe markierten die Wege.  
„Wo sind denn unsere Zelte hin?“, fragte Flextro mit schwerer Zunge.  
„Der Wind sagt, da drüben“, gluckste Vagaveus und zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung. „Man sieht sie nicht, aber das macht ja nichts.“  
„Was erzählt dir der Wind denn noch so alles?“ Flextro lehnte sich an Vagaveus, um nicht umzukippen, und schob seine Hände unter dessen Gürtel.  
„Ach, dies und das“, meinte Vagaveus, der selber etwas schwankte. Er legte seine Hände auf Flextros Schultern. „Zum Beispiel erzählt er mir jetzt gerade von deiner Lust. Ist das wahr? Lügt er auch nicht?“  
„Ich schätze, er hat recht“, antwortete Flextro, die Finger in Vagaveus‘ Robe gegraben. „Ich will dich, ob du‘s glaubst oder nicht.“  
„Oh, das glaube ich ohne weiteres. Aber wir stehen hier immer noch mitten auf dem Weg, ist dir das bewusst?“ Vagaveus zog Flextros Hände unter seinem Gürtel hervor und legte einen Arm um ihn, um ihn in Richtung ihres Lagerplatzes zu lenken.  
In dieser Nacht schliefen sie zum ersten Mal miteinander, und es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Ihre körperliche Liebe war eine recht zurückhaltende und stille, aber gleichzeitig auf ihre Art deutlicher und klarer als jede, die Flextro bis dahin gespürt hatte. Keine Frau konnte ihn mehr reizen, nachdem er zum ersten Mal die volle Präsenz dieses porzellanweißen, glatten, nach Lavendel duftenden Leibes genossen hatte.  
Vagaveus hatte bis dahin noch überhaupt keine Erfahrungen mit der körperlichen Liebe gesammelt, denn normalerweise fehlte ihm das Interesse daran. Auch Flextro wollte er nicht aus primitiven Gelüsten heraus, sondern aus purer Faszination, teils seiner eigenen und teils jener von Flextro, die ihn wiederum begeisterte und faszinierte. Ihre gemeinsamen Nächte glichen daher eher einem dieser mystischen Bauch- und Feuertänze, die man auf solchen Spektakeln häufig zu sehen bekam, als irgendetwas anderem.  
Flextro erfuhr, dass es das Äquivalent eines Kusses war, wenn Vagaveus ihm die Schnabelseiten erst links, dann rechts über die Wangen strich. Ebenso lernte er, dass es dem Aeo-Schnäbler sehr gefiel, sich die Genickfedern ein wenig kraulen zu lassen. Insgesamt war Vagaveus in der Liebe eine Verkörperung einer ganz bestimmten in der Alten Welt wohlbekannten Redensart: Ein Edelmann genießt und schweigt.  
So verbrachten sie einige glückliche Jahre, fuhren von einem Spektakel zum nächsten und verfeinerten ihre darstellerischen Künste. Reich wurden sie dabei zwar nicht, aber zum Leben genügte es. Und wichtiger als alles Geld war ihnen ohnehin ihre Gemeinschaft, auch wenn sie natürlich immer froh waren, wenn sie nicht hungernd und frierend in der Einöde lagern mussten. Die Winter waren für ihresgleichen üblicherweise hart. Hin und wieder konnten sie in der Vagantenunterkunft wohnen, die der Bürgermeister Krumpel von Krawallo in der Hauptstadt hatte einrichten lassen, da er das fahrende Volk schätzte und bei selbigem ebenso beliebt war. Nicht umsonst gab es in Zongs fast jedes Wochenende ein Spektakel, außer wenn das Wetter zu schlecht war.  
Jahr für Jahr feierten sie den Tag ihres damaligen Zusammentreffens mit einem kleinen Festmahl und einigen Bechern Met. Vagaveus mochte dieses süße Getränk nicht zu jeder Gelegenheit, meist bevorzugte er Kräuterschnaps, aber es passte seiner Meinung nach zu dem besonderen Ereignis und schmeckte ihm dann auch ausgezeichnet.  
Vagaveus wurde trotz der Episode mit Flextro noch öfters aufgefordert, Delinquenten bei deren Bestrafungen zu begutachten, aber er lehnte jedes Mal vehement ab. Mit dieser Sache war er endgültig fertig und nach und nach musste jeder einsehen, dass da nichts mehr zu machen und Vagaveus für diese Aufgabe verloren war. Flextro wollte mit derartigen Dingen verständlicherweise auch nichts mehr zu tun haben und mied diese Vorführungen ebenso wie Vagaveus. Glücklicherweise gab es ja keinen Zwang, sich öffentliche Bestrafungen anzusehen, die meisten Leute taten das entweder aus Sensationsgier oder aus Wut auf die Delinquenten.  
Bisweilen hatte Vagaveus wegen seiner wiederholten Weigerung ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn er hatte ja vielen die Sache etwas leichter machen können, aber er brachte es beim besten Willen nicht mehr über sich, einen Richtplatz zu betreten, nicht einmal als reiner Zuschauer. Über Leute, die bei so einem Ereignis drumherumstanden und sich dafür sogar begeisterten, konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
Allerdings tat er abgesehen davon nichts dagegen, denn Aeo-Schnäbler scheuten jeden größeren Konflikt und vermieden Einmischungen in fremde Angelegenheiten, wo es nur ging. Wenn sie nicht gerade in Aeo lebten und ihre Studien betrieben, waren sie meist nur als stille, einsame, beobachtende Wanderer unterwegs, und auch das war in der heutigen Zeit ein seltener Anblick. Die Jahre, in denen sie als Pestärzte durch die Straßen der Städte gestreift waren, gehörten schon seit vielen Dekaden der Vergangenheit an, so wie auch die Pest selbst. Und das war in erster Linie einem Heilmittel zu verdanken, das die Aeo-Schnäbler in aufwendiger, langwieriger Arbeit entwickelt hatten. Der letzte bekannt gewordene Pestfall lag nunmehr zweihundert Jahre zurück.


	3. Schwarzer Tod

**III. Schwarzer Tod**   
**\---**

Vagaveus und Flextro genossen ihren zwölften gemeinsamen Sommer. Zwölf Jahre waren sie jetzt bereits vereint, was eine beachtliche Zeit war, und hatten sich mit ihren Quacksalbervorführungen auf dem ganzen Kontinent einen Namen gemacht. Vagaveus wusste, dass Menschen selten so lange zusammenblieben. Und Aeo-Schnäbler gingen noch seltener überhaupt Beziehungen ein.  
Flextros drahtige und knochige Erscheinung hatte sich inzwischen noch verstärkt und seine roten Haare dünnten an den Seiten allmählich aus. Sogar ein paar graue Strähnen waren darunter, die aber außer Vagaveus und Flextro selbst nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam. Es betrübte Vagaveus, dass spätestens Flextros Alter ihre Gemeinschaft beenden würde, denn Aeo-Schnäbler wurden fünfmal so alt wie Menschen und Vagaveus war gerade einmal zweihundertfünfzig. Aber er verdrängte diese quälenden Gedanken die meiste Zeit über recht erfolgreich.  
Wie so viele Nächte zuvor verbrachten sie auch diese schöne Sommernacht im Freien. Es war trocken und warm, die Felle zum Schlafen hatten sie einfach auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Das inzwischen klapprige alte Pony Schatzi schlief einige Meter weiter im Stehen. Niemand war wach, als das kleine Berghörnchenrudel, das nach einem heftigen Felsrutsch vom Monumentgebirge heruntergekommen war, durch das Lager streifte, auf der Suche nach Fressbarem.  
Zongxinginische Berghörnchen liebten solche Dinge wie alte Knochen und überreifen Käse. In ihrer Heimat, die sie unter normalen Umständen niemals verließen, ernährten wie sich mangels fressbarer Pflanzen hauptsächlich von Aas. Deshalb hatten sie ihre Freude an den verstreuten Knochen des Kaninchens, das Stunden zuvor über dem Lagerfeuer gebraten worden war. Sie nagten die harten Knochen auf und fraßen das Mark heraus, und als sie merkten, dass die drei großen, bedrohlichen Gestalten weiterhin friedlich schliefen, wurden die Tiere allmählich mutiger. Sie kamen ganz nahe an Flextro und Vagaveus heran und mehrere steckten die Köpfchen in deren Gürteltaschen. Eins zog einen Streifen Trockenfleisch aus Flextros Tasche, und als die anderen mitbekamen, dass es hier etwas Gutes zu fressen gab, kamen auch sie heran und machten sich über den Rest von Flextros Vorrat her. Sie fraßen alles restlos auf und ihre gefährlichen, aggressiven Flöhe zerstachen derweil den schlafenden Fakir, ohne diesen dabei zu wecken. Von der bleichen, geschnäbelten Gestalt daneben hielten die stechenden Insekten allerdings Abstand, denn irgendetwas an ihr wirkte gar zu furchterregend auf sie.  
Nachdem es im Lager nichts für sie Schmackhaftes mehr zu finden gab, verschwanden die silbrigen Nagetiere samt ihrer bis fast zum Bersten vollgesogenen Passagiere zurück in die nächtliche Wildnis.  
  
***  
Am nächsten Morgen bemerkten Flextro und Vagaveus natürlich, dass in der Nacht jemand oder etwas im Lager gewesen war. Flextro wurde fast wahnsinnig von der unnatürlichen Menge an Flohstichen an seinem Leib und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sich jemand an ihren Habseligkeiten zu schaffen gemacht hatte.  
Vagaveus gab Flextro eine juckreizstillende Salbe und versuchte, die Spuren des nächtlichen Geschehens zu deuten.  
„Ratten oder etwas ähnliches“, schlussfolgerte er. „Aber das ist ungewöhnlich, wilde Ratten sind normalerweise nicht so dreist.“  
„Egal, was es war, die Mistviecher haben uns alles weggefressen!“, schimpfte Flextro. „Sie haben auf meine Tasche gepinkelt! Und ihre dämlichen Flöhe haben mich völlig zerstochen! Schau dir meine Arme an! Und die Beine erst!“  
„Der Juckreiz müsste bald verschwinden.“ Während Vagaveus das sagte, durchlief ihn ein Schaudern, wie er noch nie eins gespürt hatte, in all seinen vielen Lebensjahren nicht. Er ahnte, dass es ein alter Instinkt war, der sich da meldete und der nichts mit dem Wind zu tun hatte, aber - nein, das konnte nicht sein. Völlig ausgeschlossen. Nur, weil einen Flöhe stachen, musste das ja noch lange nicht ...  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Flextro, womit er Vagaveus‘ Erstarrung beendete, die dieser bis eben nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. „Warum schaust du mich so an?“  
„Entschuldige.“ Vagaveus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich war in Gedanken.“  
„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?“  
„Wir müssen weiter“, sagte Vagaveus, ohne auf Flextros Frage zu antworten. „Bis zur nächsten Stadt sind es noch drei Tage.“  
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir. So warst du ja noch nie.“  
„Das ist jetzt unwichtig.“  
„Wie du meinst“, seufzte Flextro und fing an, zusammenzuräumen, damit sie weiterfahren konnten.  
Vagaveus war derweil nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch eine Stadt würden betreten können. Er fühlte durchdringende Eiseskälte in sich und als er neben Flextro auf dem Kutschbock saß, sprach er kein Wort und starrte nur geradeaus.  
Flextro wurde es dadurch zum ersten Mal in Vagaveus‘ Nähe ein wenig bange. Er kannte Vagaveus als gesprächig und humorvoll, und den ganzen Tag über machte er wiederholt zaghafte Versuche, mehr aus seinem Gefährten herauszukitzeln, aber dieser schwieg beharrlich, und bis zur abendlichen Rast wurde Flextro allmählich ärgerlich.  
„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was los ist?“, knurrte er, während er das Holz fürs Lagerfeuer auf den Boden warf.  
Vagaveus gab sich geschlagen und seufzte. „So leid es mir tut, aber das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht“, antwortete er. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher und ich möchte dir keine Angst machen.“  
„Das hast du aber bereits, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte.“  
„Doch, Flextro, das ist es, aber ... ich möchte jetzt nichts dazu sagen und ich habe meine Gründe dafür.“  
„Ich kriege das schon noch aus dir raus, verlass dich drauf.“ Mit einem Mal griff sich Flextro an die Stirn und schwankte. Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.  
Erneut durchfuhr es Vagaveus kalt von Kopf bis Fuß. Er setzte sich sofort neben Flextro. „Geht es wieder?“, fragte er.  
„Ich ... weiß nicht. Das ist diese Aufregung, schätze ich.“  
„Vielleicht. Bleib sitzen, ich werde heute das Kochen übernehmen.“ Vagaveus nahm Flextro in die Arme und dieser ließ es zu, obwohl er immer noch etwas wütend auf Vagaveus war.  
„Ich will nichts essen, mir ist irgendwie schlecht“, antwortete der Fakir dumpf.  
„Versuch es wenigstens. Das wird dir guttun.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Vagaveus wieder und hängte den Kochkessel übers Lagerfeuer, um eine Suppe aus Wurzeln und Kräutern zuzubereiten. Er warf auch einige desinfizierende mit hinein und etwas Ingwer, aber er sagte Flextro nichts davon. Letzterer hockte währenddessen weiter auf der selben Stelle, auf der er sich während seines Schwindelanfalls niedergelassen hatte.  
„Es waren diese elenden Flöhe, habe ich Recht? Wolltest du mir das sagen?“, brachte Flextro heraus.  
Vagaveus fuhr erschrocken, ja beinahe entsetzt herum. „Flextro“, sagte er nur leise, ließ die Suppe vor sich hin köcheln und kniete sich direkt vor seinem Gefährten ins Gras, wobei er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen, bis Flextro sich mit gepeinigtem Gesichtsausdruck an ihn lehnte. „Flextro“, wiederholte Vagaveus noch leiser und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
„Aber du kannst mich doch heilen, oder?“, krächzte Flextro. „Ich meine, so einer wie du, der kann das doch.“  
„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich das kann“, sagte Vagaveus, während er Flextro festhielt. „Aber die Wahrheit ist ... nein, ich kann es nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“, rief Flextro. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“  
„Leider ist es mein Ernst. Ich verfüge nicht über das nötige Heilmittel, ich kann dein Siechtum verzögern, dich länger am Leben halten, aber dich heilen, nein, dazu bin ich nicht fähig.“  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Dann sind diese Geschichten, die man so über euch hört, gar nicht wahr?“  
„Doch, das sind sie. Sie sind nur nicht vollständig. Und ich hätte nie geglaubt, jemals in eine Situation zu geraten, in der das eine Rolle spielen würde.“  
„Und ist dieses Gerede, ihr könntet euch damit nicht anstecken, etwa auch nur ein Märchen?“  
„Nein, das ist tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Also mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.“  
  
***  
Obwohl er wusste, dass das wenig bis überhaupt nichts brachte, hatte Vagaveus die Suppe so zusammengestellt, dass Flextro durch sie heilsame Dämpfe einatmen konnte. Das war besser als gar nichts. Derweil durchwühlte der Aeo-Schnäbler seine Habseligkeiten nach etwas, das Flextro wenigstens ein bisschen helfen könnte. Und er verzweifelte dabei, denn alles, was er besaß, waren einfache Mittelchen wie Hustensäfte, Wundsalben und Stärkungselixiere. Aber eine Flasche Essig hatten sie im Karren, damit würde er Flextro immerhin Wickel machen können.  
Flextro bekam in der Nacht Fieber und schreckte ständig aus wirren Träumen auf. Vagaveus schlief derweil überhaupt nicht, und er spürte auch keine Müdigkeit; er war nur durchpulst von dem Verlangen, Flextro zu helfen und gleichzeitig aufgekratzt von der Tatsache, dass es nicht viel gab, was er tun konnte, außer anwesend zu sein. Die bittere Ironie des Ganzen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.  
Am folgenden Tag übernahm er ganz allein das Fahren des Karrens. Er hatte Flextro hinten zwischen den Requisiten ein Schlaflager gebaut, damit dieser während der Fahrt bequem liegen konnte. Mit Schatzis Zügeln in den Händen grübelte Vagaveus nun darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Er brauchte das Heilmittel, denn ansonsten standen Flextros Überlebensschancen schlecht, da es ihn recht übel erwischt zu haben schien, wie der frühe Ausbruch der Krankheit und auch Vagaveus‘ heftiges Schaudern vermuten ließen. Und wenn es das Gegenmittel, das ja seit zwei Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gebraucht worden war, überhaupt noch irgendwo auf diesem Kontinent zu finden gab, dann wahrscheinlich nur in einer größeren Apotheke und nicht irgendwo in einem Dorf, sodass es am besten sein würde, in Richtung Hauptstadt zu fahren. Allerdings konnte er Flextro keinesfalls dort hineinbringen. Er würde den Kranken also im Karren zurücklassen und allein in die Stadt gehen müssen.  
Weitere Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, wirre, panische Gedanken, die im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen Gelassenheit standen. Würde man ihn überhaupt ernstnehmen oder nicht vielmehr glauben, er erlaube sich einen Scherz? Immerhin war er seit Jahren für seinen schwarzen medizinischen Humor bekannt, und das konnte leicht als weiterer Witz dieser Art durchgehen. Und wenn man ihn ernstnähme, bestünde dann nicht die Gefahr, dass eine Panik ausbräche? Oder würde man für das Mittel so viel Geld verlangen, dass er es nicht bezahlen könnte? Aber all diese Bedenken hin oder her, ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als es zu versuchen. Er konnte seinen Gefährten nicht einfach dahinsiechen und sterben lassen, außerdem wütete ein alter Instinkt in ihm, der ihn pausenlos anschrie, gefälligst zu helfen.  
Vagaveus hetzte den alten Schatzi etwas zu sehr, wie er selbst fand, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, denn in dieser Wildnis war keine Hilfe zu finden. Ihm selbst fehlte eine Menge Schlaf, aber er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass er welchen bräuchte. Als endlich die Silhouette der Hauptstadt am Horizont auftauchte, hatte sich Flextros Zustand stark verschlechtert. Bedrohlich wirkende Schwellungen zeigten sich an den dafür typischen Stellen und räumten jeden Zweifel aus. Außerdem hatte Flextro noch immer Fieber und konnte nie lange aufrecht stehen, weil ihm dabei jedes Mal so schwindlig wurde, dass er nach ein paar Sekunden einfach umkippte. Einmal hatte er sich dabei beinahe den Kopf am Karren angeschlagen und Vagaveus stützte ihn von da an immer und verbot ihm, alleine aufzustehen.  
Ein Stück weit vor den Toren von Zongs hielt Vagaveus den Karren an und ließ das arme alte Pony verschnaufen. Dann stieg er hinten in den Karren, gab Flextro zu Trinken und erneuerte dessen Essigwickel.  
„Ich gehe jetzt in die Stadt und suche eine Apotheke“, teilte er seinem Gefährten mit.  
„Glaubst du, die können mir helfen?“, krächzte Flextro.  
„Das will ich doch sehr hoffen. Und vertrau mir, wenn sie sich weigern, mache ich ihnen die Hölle heiß.“  
Flextro lächelte gequält. Er strich Vagaveus über den Schnabel und Vagaveus küsste ihn auf seine besondere Art.  
Leicht fiel es dem Aeo-Schnäbler nicht, seinen Gefährten zurückzulassen, aber ihn in diesem Zustand durch die Stadt zu fahren, wäre blanker Wahnsinn gewesen. Kalt und abweisend wirkten die kunstvoll gepflasterten Straßen von Zongs an diesem Tag. Zongs war bekannt als Hauptstadt der Spielleute, aber heute kam sie Vagaveus vor wie eine Geisterstadt. Der Wind, der durch die Gassen fegte, sagte ihm, dass das Heilmittel in keiner der kleinen Apotheken mehr verfügbar war, weshalb er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, in jeder einzelnen nachzufragen. Zuletzt stand er vor der Greifenapotheke, der größten und besten in der Stadt, sie hatte ein riesiges Lager und konnte alles bestellen, was man brauchte. Das war seine letzte Chance.  
Als er die Apotheke betrat, richteten sich sofort alle Blicke der Kunden und Verkäufer auf ihn. An seinem Gesicht konnte man nicht ablesen, ob er traurig oder fröhlich, besorgt oder leichten Mutes war. Deshalb sprachen ihn einige Leute ohne Zögern an und stellten ihm Fragen. Wie es ihm und Flextro gehe. Wann und wo sie denn als nächstes auftreten würden. Wo Flextro überhaupt sei. Was ihn mitten in der Woche hierhertrieb, wenn doch gar kein Spektakel war.  
„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit“, wimmelte er die Leute ab, die von seiner plötzlichen Unfreundlichkeit einigermaßen irritiert schienen, und ging zum Tresen. Er verlangte, mit dem Besitzer der Apotheke allein zu sprechen.  
Das stieß zunächst auf Verwunderung, wurde aber bewilligt, und Vagaveus begab sich zusammen mit Hazeel von Neem, dem obersten Apotheker, in ein ruhiges Hinterzimmer. Dort ließen sich beide auf Sesseln nieder.  
„Verzeiht, Herr von Neem, aber ich habe ein ernstes Anliegen“, rückte Vagaveus gleich mit der Sprache heraus. „Könnt Ihr schweigen?“  
„Ja, das ist meine Pflicht“, sagte der Apotheker. „Worum geht es denn?“  
„Mein Gefährte wurde vor einigen Tagen von Flöhen zerstochen, Rattenflöhen vermutlich. Ich habe ihn nicht mit in die Stadt gebracht, denn er zeigt eindeutige Symptome und braucht jetzt das Medikament gegen die Pest, das wir damals in Aeo entwickelt haben. Das Antimiasma.“  
Hazeel von Neem wurde kreidebleich und wich ein Stück von Vagaveus zurück, soweit es der Sessel zuließ. „Ist das auch kein Scherz?“  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Vagaveus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit so etwas würde ich nie scherzen! Und ich brauche das Heilmittel schnell, sonst könnte es bald zu spät sein.“  
„Also das ... ich weiß nicht, ob ... ob noch etwas davon da ist“, stammelte der Apotheker hilflos. „Es ist so lange her, dass es zuletzt gebraucht wurde ...“  
„Reißt Euch zusammen, es geht um das Leben meines Gefährten!“ Vagaveus klang ungehalten. „Sprecht langsam und denkt nach!“  
Hazeel von Neem ächzte und gab sich einen Ruck. „Nun, ich werde nachsehen, ob wir noch etwas vorrätig haben. Wartet hier.“  
Vagaveus blieb allein in dem kleinen Raum zurück, hoffend und bangend. Im Grunde hatte er tatsächlich nicht viel Hoffnung, denn das Antimiasma war keine Jahrhunderte haltbar, sondern höchstens zwanzig Jahre, man hätte also regelmäßig neues bestellen müssen, und immer mehr Apotheken hatten im Lauf der Jahre keinen Nachschub mehr bestellt, weil es einfach nicht nötig war und man das verdorbene Medikament letztendlich immer nur hatte wegwerfen müssen, oder weil sie wegen der langen Zeit schlicht nicht mehr daran gedacht hatten.  
Schließlich kehrte der Apotheker zurück. „Nichts mehr da“, gab er zu und sah ausgesprochen niedergeschlagen aus.  
Vagaveus fuhr aus dem Sessel auf und lief aufgebracht im Raum hin und her. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre Flextro Wasser, das ihm durch die hohle Hand rann, und er versuchte verzweifelt, dieses Wasser festzuhalten. Er fixierte Hazeel von Neem, der daraufhin ein gutes Stück kleiner zu werden schien. „Wie unverantwortlich ist das, nichts davon vorrätig zu haben? Es muss neues bestellt werden, sofort! Schickt eine Eilbotschaft nach Aeo! In meinem Auftrag!“  
„Ich will mein Möglichstes tun“, sagte der Apotheker leise, und Vagaveus spürte dessen Furcht. „Am besten schreibt Ihr die Botschaft selbst, ich unterzeichne sie und schicke meine Kicherkrähe.“  
„Eine Kicherkrähe. Das ist gut. Gebt mir Papier, Federkiel und Tinte.“  
Mit bebenden Händen nahm der Apotheker das Gewünschte aus einem Regal und legte es vor Vagaveus auf den Tisch. Der Aeo-Schnäbler setzte sich sofort wieder hin und fing an zu schreiben. Er verfasste das Schreiben gleich direkt an die Rabenschwarze Alte, die derzeitige Vorsitzende der Gelehrtenvereinigung von Aeo, denn die Zeit reichte nicht, um es erst durch andere Hände wandern zu lassen. Das Antimiasma selbst würde er kostenlos bekommen, aber er gab Hazeel von Neem etwas Geld als Entschädigung für die Aufregung.  
Als die Krähe endlich mit der Botschaft in Richtung Sturmiens Hauptstadt verschwunden war, blieb Vagaveus wirklich nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zu warten, aber das tat er natürlich nicht in der Apotheke, sondern bei Flextro im Karren. Es gab auf diesem Kontinent kein Krankenhaus, das mit einem Pestfall angemessen umgehen konnte, auch nicht hier in der Hauptstadt, also war er immer noch derjenige, der am meisten davon verstand. Auf dem Rückweg kaufte er noch frischen Essig und saubere Verbände ein, ebenso verschiedene Kräuter, die Flextro, wenn sie ihn auch nicht heilen konnten, durchaus wohltun und ihm alles etwas leichter machen würden.  
Ein paar Tage würde Flextro noch durchhalten müssen. Und Vagaveus wusste im Grunde, dass das viel zu viel Zeit war, aber er würde den Teufel tun, schon jetzt alle Hoffnung fahren zu lassen. Er war wütend, nicht auf jemand Bestimmten, nicht einmal wirklich auf die Leichtsinnigkeit der Apotheker, die kein Antimiasma mehr bestellten. Es war eine hilflose, chaotische Wut, und wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre zu weinen, dann hätte er es getan.  
  
***  
Natürlich konnte Vagaveus Flextro nicht verschweigen, dass es einige Tage dauern würde, bis das Antimiasma verfügbar wäre.  
„Es tut mir leid, mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für dich tun“, sagte er mit verzweifeltem Kopfschütteln. „Die einzige Alternative, die uns noch bliebe, wäre, mit einem schnellen Boot selbst nach Sturmien zu fahren, aber niemand will einen Pestkranken auf seinem Schiff. Und schneller als eine Kicherkrähe wären wir damit auch nicht.“  
„Was soll ich tun, wenn es da ist?“, fragte Flextro müde.  
„Ich öffne die Flasche und du atmest es ein. Es ist, vereinfacht ausgedrückt, gefangener Wind, der sich durch deinen Körper ausbreiten und dich heilen wird.“  
„Und das funktioniert wirklich?“  
„Früher hat es das, sehr gut sogar.“ Vagaveus strich Flextro mit dem Schnabel über die Wangen. Die Kräfte seines Gefährten schwanden mehr und mehr, und er spürte das viel zu deutlich. „Hab Vertrauen, verliere nicht den Mut, bald wird es dir besser gehen“, sagte er dennoch.  
In den folgenden Tagen tat er weiterhin für Flextro, was er konnte. Das Wichtigste war, zu verhindern, dass Flextro eine Sepsis bekam, denn sobald das passierte, gab es auch mit dem Heilmittel keine Rettung mehr. Aber das verriet er Flextro im Augenblick noch nicht, um ihm nicht die letzte Hoffnung zu rauben.  
Vagaveus hatte vereinbart, dass die Krähe bei ihrer Rückkehr direkt nach Flextros Karren vor den Toren der Stadt Ausschau zu halten hatte, anstatt erst zur Apotheke zu fliegen. Wann immer er also nicht seine Augen auf Flextro hatte, schaute er in den Himmel.  
Am vierten Tag aber forderte der extreme Schlafmangel seinen Tribut. Vagaveus hatte wieder stundenlang neben Flextro gesessen, mit ihm gesprochen und ihn getröstet, aber dann war er eingeschlafen, mit dem Kopf auf Flextros Bauch. Als er wieder erwachte, musste er feststellen, dass mindestens zwölf Stunden vergangen waren und dass während dieser Zeit das geschehen war, wogegen er die ganze Zeit über angekämpft hatte. Eine von Flextros Pestbeulen war nach innen aufgeplatzt und die bleiche Haut verfärbte sich an ein paar Stellen. Vagaveus registrierte das auf eine so kalte, nüchterne Art, als sei er geistig wie körperlich meilenweit von Flextro entfernt. Das war der reine Schock, das wusste er selbst, und nach einigen Augenblicken kam noch seine Wut auf sich selbst dazu, weil er eingeschlafen war.  
„Vagaveus?“, krächzte Flextro, der ja nicht wusste, dass er in spätestens ein paar Tagen wahrscheinlich tot sein würde. „Wie lange dauert es denn noch? Ich habe Durst, gib mir zu Trinken.“  
Mechanisch hielt Vagaveus seinem Gefährten einen Becher Kräutersud an die Lippen. „Die Krähe ist bald hier“, sagte er heiser. Die Krähe, was nützte ihnen jetzt noch die elende Krähe? Der Große Orkan sollte es holen, das lahme Federvieh!  
Flextro entging trotz seines Zustands die Verzweiflung seines Gefährten nicht. Dieses ständige Kopfschwenken, das Vagaveus im Augenblick zeigte, bewies dessen höchste Hilflosigkeit.  
Aber Vagaveus bemühte sich, seinem Gefährten auch jetzt noch Zuversicht zu geben; er versuchte, die Auswirkungen der Sepsis mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln abzumildern, aber es wurde nur immer schlimmer, und zwei Tage später lag Flextro tot und ausgemergelt in seinen Armen.  
Jemand anderer als Vagaveus hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich geweint und herumgeschrien, vielleicht sogar versucht, Rache an dem Apotheker oder womöglich an sich selbst zu nehmen, aber all das lag nicht in der Natur eines Aeo-Schnäblers. Stattdessen saß er stundenlang bei dem Verblichenen, spürte, wie Eiseskälte in dessen Glieder kroch, und schwieg. Er dachte an alles, was sie miteinander erlebt hatten und all die Freuden, die sie geteilt hatten, und einmal mehr fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet ihnen so etwas geschah.  
„Das war wohl unsere letzte gemeinsame Vorstellung, nicht wahr, Flextro?“, sagte er schließlich leise und blickte seinem Gefährten ins tote Gesicht. „Keine besonders lustige, aber eine doch sehr passende, das wirst du zugeben müssen. Ich hätte mir nur ein anderes Ende dafür gewünscht.“ Er seufzte tief und streichelte Flextro über das Herz, das schon seit Stunden nicht mehr schlug. „Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann da wieder, wo die Himmlischen Stürme sind.“  
  
***  
Nach einer gefühlt endlosen Zeit landete die Kicherkrähe auf dem Rand des Karrens und überbrachte Vagaveus eine kleine Phiole, die mit rosa Rauch gefüllt schien, sowie einen zusammengerollten Brief. Der Vogel glotzte Vagaveus auffordernd an, anscheinend eine Belohnung erwartend. Vagaveus gab ihm etwas Trockenfleisch und hoffte nur, dass das Tier schnell wieder verschwinden würde, aber es hockte weiterhin da und fraß das Fleisch an Ort und Stelle.  
„Verzieh dich“, fauchte er endlich ungewohnt salopp. „Wir brauchen dich hier nicht mehr. Du störst unsere Gemeinschaft!“ Er war drauf und dran, nach der Krähe zu schlagen, aber diese flatterte rechtzeitig auf.  
„Kra-ha-ha!“, machte sie empört und verschwand in Richtung Stadt.  
Ächzend hielt sich Vagaveus die Phiole mit dem Antimiasma vors Gesicht und starrte das rosa Gewaber an. Er umschloss es mit der Faust und machte eine Handbewegung, um es wegzuwerfen, das nutzlose Behältnis zu zertrümmern, riss sich aber im letzten Moment zusammen. So ein wertvolles Medikament warf man nicht weg. Er band es an seinem Gürtel fest.  
Was er als Nächstes tun wollte, wusste er noch nicht, aber eins war ihm klar, er würde Flextro nach der Tradition der Aeo-Schnäbler bestatten und die Asche in den Wind streuen. Nichts anderes interessierte ihn im Moment, nicht Hazeel von Neem und auch nicht der Brief, den er sich ungelesen in die Gürteltasche geschoben hatte. Und als erstes wollte er weg von der Stadt, einen stillen, abgeschiedenen Ort suchen, wo er von seinem Gefährten endgültig Abschied nehmen konnte. Sobald er das hinter sich gebracht hätte, könnte er sich wieder anderen Dingen zuwenden.  
Er deckte Flextro mit dessen Lieblings-Schaffell zu, spannte das Pony an, stieg nach vorne auf den Kutschbock und schnalzte mit den Zügeln. „Auf, auf, Schatzi, bring uns fort von hier!“  
  


~Ende~


End file.
